


Workplace Romance

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Ren learns his place in things.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Workplace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A micro machinima for Day 3 of Kylux Positivity Week 2021  
> Don't feel bad for Ren he'll be fine.

**[Link to @Baphometsims Twitter account 18+](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1367380038669238275?s=20) **

**[Link to Baphometsims YouTube channel 18+](https://youtu.be/sQKBZQeCO3s) **


End file.
